The Game
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: What happens when the team get drunk and play a game? Read to find out! Rated M for some nudity!


A/N: Alright this story is a dare from Denise. Plus Phoenix wanted to come out and play again. So enjoy!!!

The Game

The team was all at Emily's apartment tonight. They decided they wanted a night out together but not in a bar so therefore everyone was at Emily's house. When Emily got home she quickly hid some things because the team didn't know that her and Hotch were a couple. Although they will probably guess at some point tonight if they haven't already.

Emily had insisted that Hotch bring Jack with him because it had been a couple of days since she had seen him. Jack fell asleep a half an hour after Hotch and him woke up so Hotch carried him up to the room that Emily has dubbed as Jack's. JJ had brought Henry with her and he too was asleep in the same room as Jack.

The team was down in the living room and drinking. Some of them were already drunk.

"Let's place Truth or Dare." Penelope said.

Everyone looked at her and then nodded. Spencer tried to get out of it but he was out numbered so he gave in. Emily got up and went and got more drinks from the refrigerator plus shot glasses and the Tequila bottle.

"Alright Pen you suggested the game so you start it off." Emily said.

Penelope grinned and said "Alright Emily truth or dare."

Emily looked at Penelope for a minute and said "Alright I pick dare."

Penelope laughed and thought for a minute. "I dare you to strip down to nothing but your bra and panties and sit on Spencer's lap."

Hotch's eyes widened and he looked at Emily who was trying to think of a way out of it. He knew the pair of bra and panties that she had on and they were lace and see through. Finally Hotch saw something glint in Emily's eyes and he knew that something was going to end up happening and very soon. He watched in shock as Emily took her shirt off and then pushed her pants down after taking off her socks. He could do nothing but try to keep the jealousy off of his face as Emily sat down on Spencer's lap. Hotch laughed though when he saw the shock on the young genius's face.

Emily got up off of Spencer's lap and walked over to Hotch. "Give me your shirt Aaron. I don't feel like getting dressed again."

The team watched in shock as Hotch unbuttoned his shirt and placed it around Emily.

Emily sat down beside Hotch and looked at Derek. "Derek, truth or dare?"

Derek smirked and said "Dare."

Emily got an evil glint in her eye as she said "I dare you to strip down in front of all of us and then go stand out in the hallway and sing Oops I Did it Again."

Derek's smirk fell off of his face but he did as he was told. He stripped out of his clothes and then walked over to Emily's door and opened it. He stood in the hallway and started singing the Britney Spears song. What he didn't know was that the women were snapping pictures of him while he did it. The men were laughing and Emily was laughing so hard that she fell down onto the floor. Hotch got up and went over and helped Emily stand back up. Without thinking about it he wrapped his arm around her waist. When Derek was done singing he came back in and quickly got dressed. Emily poured herself a shot of Tequila and drank it and then poured another one.

After Derek was dressed he sat down and poured himself a shot of the Tequila and then turned to JJ. "Alright JJ, Truth or Dare?"

JJ looked scared for a minute and then said "What the hell? I pick dare."

Morgan laughed and said "I dare you to kiss my Baby Girl."

JJ laughed and got up and walked over and kissed Penelope on the lips. Once she was done she smirked at Derek and walked back to her seat.

"Hotch, Truth or Dare?" JJ asked.

Hotch smiled and said "I'm taking the easy way out this time and pick truth."

JJ laughed. "You're a chicken Hotch. But okay then is it true that you are in a relationship with someone?"

Hotch's eyes widened as he looked at JJ but he finally said "Yes, I'm in a relationship with someone."

At this point either Emily wasn't really listening to what Hotch said or she misinterpreted it and said "OH MY GOD AARON!!! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?!?!?! I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME!!!"

JJ, Penelope, Dave, Derek, and Spencer all looked at Emily in shock while Hotch's eyes got really wide. Hotch couldn't believe what Emily had just said. He knew that she was drunk but still he couldn't believe that she would think what she did when he answered the question.

Hotch pulled Emily onto hip lap and off of her seat next to him on the couch. "Sweetheart I was answering JJ's question. She asked me if I was in a relationship. She didn't ask me who I was in a relationship with. But now you went and let the cat out of the bag. They all know that we're together now."

Emily's eyes widened as she realized what she did. She looked around and saw everyone looking at Hotch and her and she put her face into his chest as she started blushing. Hotch just laughed a little and looked at everyone and gave them a smile as everyone started chuckling at what Emily must have thought Hotch was saying.

It was Hotch's turn to pick so he said "Reid, truth or dare?"

Spencer thought for a few minutes and said "I will go with Dare for once."

Hotch tried to think of something but couldn't come up with anything until Emily whispered something into his ear and he chuckled before saying "I dare you to open up the window and yell out I love Derek Morgan and I'm proud of it."

Spencer closed his eyes then opened them and walked over to the window in the front room and opened it, he took a deep breath and yelled "I LOVE DEREK MORGAN AND I'M PROUD OF IT!!!"

Everyone laughed and continued drinking as they waited on Spencer to close the window and come back over to his seat.

Spencer looked at Dave and said "Dave truth or dare?"

Dave thought for a minute and said "Dare."

Spencer thought for a few minutes and said "I dare you to go to Emily's next door neighbor and ask whoever answers the door on a date."

Dave groaned but got up. JJ, Emily and Penelope got up and followed him. Emily fell into her door as she walked past it. She couldn't believe that she was that drunk but if her walking is anything to go by she is. As she walked out the door Hotch followed her because Emily apparently forgot that she was in nothing but his dress shirt, bra and panties. Morgan and Reid decided to follow along as well.

Penelope and JJ had the camera up and ready to go as Dave knocked on the door. Hotch held in a laugh when he saw that it was a guy who answered the door. Dave looked over his shoulder and shot everyone a dirty look.

"Hi Sir I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Dave asked.

The guy that answered the door just stood there in shock and his mouth dropped open before he said "I'm sorry but whoever told you I swung your way was completely wrong. Well actually they weren't wrong but you're just a little too old for my taste. But thank you so much for the offer but I have to turn you down. Now that skinny boy standing behind you I would love to go out with."

Dave turned around and looked at Spencer who's mouth dropped open. Everyone couldn't quit laughing as Dave thanked the man and then headed back towards Emily's apartment. As soon as Emily's door was shut Dave started chasing Spencer around Emily's living room while the rest of the team was in tears from laughing so hard. Hotch was holding Emily up who kept trying to slide to the floor.

Finally everyone sat back down and Dave looked at Penelope and said "Your turn Garcia. Truth or Dare?"

Penelope looked at Dave with a grin and said "Why Dare of course."

Dave got an evil grin on his face. "I dare you to give Reid a lap dance."

Reid started choking on the drink he had just taken while the rest of the team started laughing. Penelope's eyes had widened but did as she was dared. Emily put on a song and Penelope straddled Reid's lap and gyrated on him. Half way through the song Reid squealed making Penelope jump and fall off of his lap.

Everyone laughed as Reid started to blush as he said "I'm so sorry Garcia. Are you alright?"

Derek got up from his seat and went over and helped his Baby Girl up off the floor and pulled her over to his seat and when he sat down he pulled her onto his lap. Emily went to stand up but ended up falling onto Aaron's lap. Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and kissed her neck.

Tonight truly was an interesting night Hotch thought as he looked around at his team who was also his family. Then he couldn't help but think that they should never drink while playing this game because of the stuff that happened.

"Daddy and Miss Em'ly I'm thirsty." Jack said from the top of the steps.

Emily looked up at Jack and said "Well come on down baby boy and we will get you some water."

Jack walked down the steps and over to where Emily and Hotch were sitting at.

As Jack saw what Emily was wearing he couldn't help but ask "Miss Em'ly why are you wearing Daddy's shirt? Usually you have on his boxers!"

Everyone cracked up laughing at this as both Hotch and Emily started to blush.


End file.
